In the Wrong Place, At the Wrong Time
by SqueakyDragon
Summary: (Title change/Currently in the process of editing/rewriting) Raistlin, though he'll never admit it, messes up the time travel spell. Now he, Caramon, and Crysania are in a different world entirely. Can they get back to their right time and place?
1. Chapter 1

Raistlin was in darkness, complete and blissful darkness, with no worries of black-robed mages, his bumbling brother, or that intoxicating woman. He knew this bliss of unconsciousness would never last forever, but for the moment he allowed himself to be soothed and swallowed by it. He had cast that energy-draining spell of time travel, and was expecting to wake up to horrific nightmares, and even more darkness, but not this comforting type. The mage had much to do when he woke, and not enough time, or energy, to do it.

To Raistlin's surprise, his head did not begin to swirl with evil thoughts and monsters. It filled with nothing, just the typical nothingness of every day sleep. Suddenly he was being shaking awake by the gentle touch of Crysania, much to his grief.

"Raistlin? Raistlin, where are we? This place is so strange. Why did you take us here?" she asked by his ear.

The dark one was becoming very perplexed by all this. You would think she would know a dark tower when she saw one. But when he finally managed to crack his eyes open, bright sun light pierced his brown eyes, which quickly tried to adjust to the shining yellow. Immediately, he threw his robed arm over his face. Now his perplexity was turning to fear. Wherever they were, it was definitely not his Tower.

Finally, Raitlin forced himself to sit up and look at where he had taken them. It was a large room, with big windows, (hence the intense sunlight) but it was also a mess. Brushes, paints, paper, pencils, and canvases were at every turn. While some canvases were on easels, either half painted, just a sketch, or completed, others stood in corners collecting dust, or were in piles about the room. And the paint was just everywhere, splattered and even dripping.

Caramon was inspecting the place, his sword drawn, Raistlin rolled his eyes. Since when have paintings had the tendency to kill, brother? He kept the remark to himself for the moment, since he had the more important mission of figuring out where in the world the three were.

"Where have you taken us brother? Is this part of your plan?" Caramon asked glaring at his little brother, still sitting on the floor.

"Be quiet, and let me think for once!" the dark one snapped. He tried retracing his steps; everything had gone according to plan. It must have been that spell. But he had memorized it and memorized it again! It worked the first time, what had happened? What was his mistake in casting? Utterly frustrated and completely exhausted he laid down again on the hard floor. Though he noticed it wasn't wood, nor was it really stone either. But it had a smooth texture, unless one's finger ran over a spot of dried paint.

Crysania was quick to be at his side seeing him slump to the floor again. But before she could mother him, the door opened. All three looked up to see a woman, whose back was to them for the moment, seemingly talking to someone outside. From the back, her costume was very odd. She wore blue pants, pink shoes, and her long wheat colored hair hid most of her black coat. Over her shoulder was a navy blue bag full of papers and other unidentifiable things. As she turned Raistlin couldn't help but noticed something white in her ears that were attached to white cords that led into one of her pockets. Once fully turned, the woman just stared at the three medieval looking people in her studio.

"Is … is this some kind of prank?" were the first words out of her mouth as the four continued to have a stare-down. Since they were staring, Caramon took the opportunity to size her up like an opponent. For the moment, she looked completely harmless, with not a weapon on her, but who knew what those things in her ears could do? Her shirt caught his attention, it seemed to have some kind of symbol and words on it, but with her coat still on he couldn't make out what it was exactly.

"I'm afraid not my lady," Raistlin finally spoke up, "But perhaps you can tell us exactly where we are?"

"Oh … um … this is my studio," she answered making sure she stayed close to the door. Receiving blank gazes, the woman continued, "In North Chicago … Illinois," nothing, "In the United States of America?" she tried, "On North America," she sighed, "Earth!?"

"I have never heard of such places, have you Raistlin?" Crysania asked, eyeing the odd girl.

"Before we get any farther," the woman said before Raistlin could reply, "Who are you and how did you all end up in my studio? And why on Earth are you dressed up like you're going to the Renaissance Fair?"

Raistlin made a sour face as Caramon answered, "I am Caramon Majere, this is my twin brother Raistlin, and Lady Crysania, Reverend Daughter."

"How exactly we got here, I am not completely sure. And if I were to tell you our means of transportation, you'd never believe me. As for your last question, this is how we dress from where we come from."

"Where is that precisely?"

"We come from Krynn, do you know where that is?" Crysania asked.

"Doesn't ring a bell, now I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out, it's been lovely meeting you, but I have work to do," she said opening the door.

"But Raistlin is still weak, he needs rest," said Crysania. The woman sighed; she did not need this right now!

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I'll be fine, just help me up, I'll try to walk," grumbled the wizard as he struggled to rise.

"No … wait," sighed the woman, "You can stay here awhile. Just keep out of trouble and don't touch anything," the woman said, running a hand over her hair, then pulling out the white things in her ears, and placing them in her pocket. "Blasted morals," she muttered under her breath.

Taking off her coat, she threw it onto a chair. Reluctantly, Caramon moved his brother out of the middle of the room, to one of the less congested corners of the room. Crysania was quick to follow, and kept an eye on the now sleeping sorcerer.

"What is your name by the way?" asked Caramon as he looked at one of the paintings of a sunset.

"Laura," she answered simply, not looking up from the paint she was mixing. She soon headed over to an unfinished painting of a dragon. Caramon glanced at it, his eyes becoming wide.

"You do know of Krynn!" he gasped, waking Raistlin from his slumber.

"I beg your pardon?" Laura said raising an eyebrow at the big man.

"That's a red dragon, are you in legion with the goddess of darkness?!" he growled pointing his sword at her.

"Be careful with that thing!" she yelled, "Yes, it's a red dragon, but I'm not in legion with some goddess of whatever! Dragons don't exist! They're myths, fairytales!" she said not believing that she was actually explaining this to someone. This really was a messed up group.

"Don't exist you say?" muttered Raistlin as he glanced at the two. A world without dragons, then what did they have here?

"That's what I said. Wait, let me guess where you come from dragons are real and terrorize villages," Laura giggled.

"Yes actually," replied Caramon, his eyes intense.

"Oh," Laura cleared her throat; these people really believed they were from some mystical world. She wondered what on earth happened to them. "What else you got in … Krynn besides dragons?" she asked hesitantly, returning to working on her painting.

"Draconians, kenders, gnomes –"

"Gnomes! Ha!" Laura laughed, "You three are too much."

"You don't believe that we are not from this world," said Raistlin softly. The girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"How can I? Sure you three just appeared in my studio sometime this morning, but this could all be some – I don't know – hidden camera show or something," she shrugged.

Suddenly the door opened, and Laura spun to see her boss. He was an older fellow, with glasses and a goatee. He looked like he was about to say something when he noticed the other characters in the room.

"Who are they Laura?" he asked puzzled.

"You mean you don't know them?" she asked slightly surprised.

"No, never seen them in my life. And if you don't know who they are then perhaps they should leave," he inquired.

"I … I think they're really really lost," she replied, "I'll get them out of here as soon as possible … you sure you don't know them, or know if someone sent them to play a joke or something of that nature?"

"We're not a joke," muttered Caramon.

"No," her boss shook his head, "But anyway, I need those drawings of the wizards for that book cover."

Raistlin's head jerked up. Laura nodded, going to her desk and opening a drawer. She soon pull out a few pieces of paper with colored drawings of black-robed wizards holding fireballs, white-robed sorcerers seemingly calling on nature, and blue and purple robed magic users taking energy from lightning. Raistlin was curious to know how a world without dragons and wizards knew about them. Perhaps they were closer to home than they thought.

Once Laura's boss had gone, the woman sighed and turned back to her three guests.

"All right, it would seem as though you three are having some problems on where and who you are."

"Just where," commented Raistlin.

"Indeed," Laura pondered for a moment, "Okay, on my lunch break I'll take you to my apartment, and you can sort yourselves out," she then looked at there clothes, or lack there of, "Do you have any other clothes that aren't … medieval?" she asked, trying not to snicker.

Caramon suddenly blushed as well as Crysania at their appearance.

"I'm afraid not, we came as we are," said Crysaina.

"Very well," she sighed, "I know a place were I can get you some clothes."

She knew her friend Natalie will be not too happy with her for taking so many clothes from her shop, but she did owe her. Laura was suddenly confused, why was she being so nice and generous to a group of complete strangers who claim to be from another world. Oh well, she thought, as soon as she helped them get on there feet again she'd let them go on there own.

Author's Note: This was just a little idea I had and wanted to see if it will go anywhere. If you like it and want me to continue please say so, because I'm not completely sure if I'm going to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just get in!" cried Laura opening the door to her little silver car.

The three oddly dressed people stood together, gazing skeptically at the machine before them. They had been told it was perfectly safe, just a means of transportation. But none of them wanted to enter the contraption.

"I am not walking if that's what you want!" said Laura, "Either you get in or you don't get any help from me," she closed the car door.

"Perhaps that's for the best. We can do without her can't we?" proclaimed Caramon.

Raistlin, leaning on Crysania since he was still weak from the spell, just glared at the frustrated woman before him. He hated feeling useless and naïve, but he knew none of them would survive in this world without some kind of guidance. If they wanted to get home, they would need help.

"No, I'm afraid not," grumbled the wizard, "This world is completely different from ours, we'll need help."

"Can she be trusted?" asked Crysania quietly.

"She'll have to be," replied Raistlin.

Eventually they all got into the car. Caramon was up front, keeping a nervous eye on Laura and his surroundings. Crysania and Raistlin sat in back, Raistlin wearily resting his head on the window.

"Here, Crysania," said Laura, "under the seat is a blanket so he can use it as a pillow or whatever."

The wizard was slightly surprised at the nice gesture, though was tempted to refuse the blanket. But his tired body won out and he took it.

As the car started, all three of them jumped at the loud rumbling sound. Laura tried not to snicker as she pulled out. Once on the road, Crysania and Caramon lost interest in the car and were gaping at the bustling city and enormously tall buildings. Everything was so loud, the car horns made them start, and the people were everywhere, wearing weird clothing.

"Is this place always so … loud and … crazy?" Crysania asked trying to figure out how to describe the place.

"Yep, this is Chicago. Though not all places are like this," she explained, deciding to just go with the flow of them 'not being from here' instead of arguing, "Some places barely have any people at all. Oh, I almost forgot," she said suddenly digging through her bag at her feet and pulling out her cell phone.

Caramon watched as Laura flipped it open and started pressing some buttons. She glanced at the big man, once she put it by her ear. Noticing his bewildered look she said.

"Don't worry about this now, I'll explain in detail later. It's just a way to communicate – hey!" she suddenly switched, talking to her friend Natalie on the other end, "Its Laura, your shop's closed for lunch right?"

Caramon could slightly hear another voice coming through the device. Crysania wasn't really paying much attention any more, her focus lying upon a thoughtful Raistlin.

"Great," continued Laura, "hey, remember that favor you owe me?" a pause, "Geez, I'm not asking for your first born or anything Nat! I just wanted to pick up a few articles of clothing … for some new friends," she said somewhat unsure of what to call these people who dropped in on her, "Thanks, we are now even my friend. I'm coming over now just so you know. See ya, bye."

With that she flipped the phone closed and put it back.

"All right, I hope you appreciate this. You're all getting some new clothes whether you like it or not," she proclaimed firmly, and then turned on the radio.

The loud alternative music blasting through the speakers made the trio plug their ears as quickly as possible. Laura laughed a little as she turned the Green Day song down.

"You guys okay? Sorry about that, I forgot I had it so loud," she smiled, stopping at a red light.

"What on Kyrnn is that?" asked Caramon slowly releasing his ears.

"Music, well alternative music," she turned it up again slightly the song having changed to Muse, "Oh I love this song! I'm turning it up now," she warned as "Knights of Cydonia" became louder.

"That is not music," cried Crysania, "its noise, what kind of instrument makes such a clamor?"

"It's a combination of things for this song, but the electric guitar is the main instrument for rock music," she explained loudly, suddenly making a sharp right turn, which toppled the robed persons in back.

"Be careful!" cried Caramon, "Or we'll be dead before we get there!"

"Don't worry, just another block, it was just a sharp turn anyway, nothing life threatening," she grinned.

Once they were in the parking lot, the odd group quickly vacated the car, Crysania helping Raistlin to climb out. Laura then led the way to a store called "Natalie's Dressings". She held the door while the three entered, looking around curiously. As Laura came in she noticed her friend sitting at the main counter, a sandwich by her as she gazed at her computer. Glancing up she did a double take of the fantasy characters in her store.

"These are your new friends?" Natalie asked as her eyebrow rose.

"Afternoon to you too Nat," said Laura sarcastically, and then turned to said friends, "Go on and browse the clothes, women over there men over there," she pointed, "If you need help holler."

Crysania sighed, not liking this at all. She was only supposed to wear the white robes of her order, but it didn't look like there were any here. She watched as Raitlin, also rather reluctant, headed for the men's department with his brother. If Raistlin was willing to shed his dark robes, she could shed hers. They were ruined anyway.

"Where did you happen to find these bozos?" Natalie whispered to her friend who leaned on the counter.

"Believe it or not, but they just appeared in my studio this very morning. They say, though I'm finding it hard to believe, that they are from another world. Some place called Krym … um … Kyn … Krynn … whatever. I don't think you've heard of it?" she asked jokingly.

"Can't say that I have Laura," she glanced at the handsome Caramon, "Well at least one of them is good eye candy, but the goth one is really creepy," she commented.

"Tell me about it, I think he's the leader, but he's like sick or something. The girl, Crysania is like his girlfriend or wants to be I don't know," Laura sighed, "I've read a lot of fantasy, but I never thought it would come true."

"Don't tell me you're starting to believe they're from some mystic land?"

"Not yet –"

"Laura?" Crysania spoke up, holding out a dark blue skirt with little gold designs.

"Duty calls," sighed Laura as she walked over, "What is it?" she asked politely.

"I … I'm not sure what some of these things really are, or … well … where they go," she said utterly confused.

Laura then helped the Reverend Daughter pick the perfect outfit. She explained the types of clothing, and even what was in style this spring. Laura even offered to put together an all white outfit for her if she wished. If it kept her happy, Laura would try anything. Once Crysania chose what she wanted, she was taken to the dressing rooms. Lady Crysania came out in a tight white shirt that was somewhat long and had a v-neck. Underneath was a layer of pink that showed at the neck and bottom of the shirt. She also went for a white skirt that went passed her knees. Looking at herself in the mirror, Crysania blinked a few times, it was very lovely, except for her still disheveled hair. But Natalie soon cured her final flaw by combing it. She always loved working on other's hair.

Meanwhile, Caramon was looking at some t-shirts, trying to figure out all the symbols and even who the people were on them. Raistlin was eyeing the jeans, and realizing that they were the only attire for the men. No robes. He sighed, wishing that he was in his tower. He still had no idea what had happened, he could never mess up a spell, especially one as important as time travel.

"Need help?" he suddenly heard from behind him. Raistlin simply shook his head, and then turned to find Laura gone already and helping Caramon. He watched as she laughed at his brother who had asked about the picture of a person on a shirt. Quickly he turned back to the pants, giving up, and looking for something that might fit him.

"Raistlin," he heard Laura again, noticing his brother heading for those dressing rooms. Finally looking at her, he saw that she held up some black jeans as well as a black shirt, "if I can do it for Crysania I can do it for you," she smiled, placing the articles of clothing in his hand.

He looked at them skeptically, but then heard Laura say.

"If you try them on, I have another surprise for you!"

Finally heading to the rooms, he saw Caramon come out in dark blue jeans and a dark green shirt with a small symbol in the corner. Better known as the Nike symbol.

"Quite comfortable actually," he muttered as he walked by, and was soon grabbed to get shoes.

Once Raistlin came out in all black, feeling weird from the lightness of the clothing, his heavy velvet robes nestle protectively under his arm, Laura came over. Soon she held out her surprise, a long black coat.

"You may not be able to wear those robes, but you can wear a coat! It is still cool outside, just your luck, so it won't look too weird."

Raistlin put it on the coat reaching his ankles. He took a glance at himself in the mirror, deciding it was the closest thing, it didn't have a hood but he was just going to have to deal with it. He knew he was going to have to deal with a lot of changes while here.

The three then stood in front of Laura and Natalie as they inspected them.

"Much better, don't you think?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, now you are ready for the modern world!" she said like some college professor at graduation, "Speaking of which, I do hope you all have some place to stay tonight."

"Unfortunately no," replied Caramon.

"Of course," sighed Laura as Natalie giggled, "All right … um."

"I'm sure we can find a place to stay," said Crysania.

"You got money?" laughed Natalie bitterly.

Caramon held out some coins which Laura looked at and studied.

"Sorry, won't work," she pulled out a one dollar bill, "This be the currency folks," she held it out to them.

Caramon took it and showed it to Raistlin.

"Its paper," Crysania whispered.

"Who's this?" Caramon asked pointing to the man on the bill.

"You really are not from here. That's President George Washington," explained Laura.

"The first president of the United States," injected Natalie.

Raistlin listened, none of the history making any sense. If the time travel spell had placed them in the future, wouldn't they know of at least the War of the Lance? He suddenly wanted to see a map and a history book. The spell could take them to other places, but another world entirely? It wasn't adding up.

"Can we stay with you?" Raistlin suddenly asked, surprising the others.

"Well, I suppose, one of you may have to sleep on the floor though. My apartment isn't the biggest," replied Laura trying to realized what she was saying.

"Fine, you're the only person we know, might as well stay with you, if that's all right," he asked politely.

"Um …" Laura was rather caught off guard by his sudden politeness, "Yeah, yeah, I guess its okay. I'll drop you off there now, I have to go back to work but uh … make yourselves at home."

Was she insane?

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is a bit lame, I hate the first chapters. Anyway thanks for the reviews and wanting to read more. Now I actually have to figure out where I want this to go lol! Oh well, it should be fun. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's the palace," said Laura as she opened the door to her apartment and walked inside.

The three guests followed her inside, now looking more modern, and took a look around. It was a fairly small place, but not too messy or dirty. Before there eyes were a small living room that led into the kitchen at the far end. On the one side of the living room was a study place with a desk and a computer and shelves of books between the windows. On either side of the study were doors leading to bedrooms and a bathroom. As the trio continued to look on, they realized they didn't know what half of the items were.

Caramon, full of questions, decided to point to the most curious thing.

"What is that?" he then asked.

"That would be the TV, television if you will."

Laura began to search for the remote, soon pulling it out of a couch cushion. Turning it on, the news came popping up and the visitors all stared in wonder at the device.

"How is that possible?" whispered Crysania.

"Umm… it has something to do with light, electricity, tubes, and a lot of technical whatnot. Maybe I'll look it up for you later. Right now I have to get back to work so," she turned the TV off, "That's the kitchen, don't burn the place down, if you're hungry, if you want to explore the TV more, just press power here," she showed them, "and change the channel with these buttons," she glanced at her watch, "Yikes! I really have to go, umm… if you don't know what it is or what it does don't touch it and I'll be back later."

Laura quickly head out the door, locking it as well. Now alone, Caramon began to investigate the room, though he seemed to be heading for the kitchen. He stared for a few moments at the large refrigerator, and then dared to open it. He suddenly shivered at the cold blast he received, but was delighted to see the food inside.

"Looks like they don't have to dry a lot of things," he commented picking up a package of turkey.

Closing the fridge, he took out a thin piece smelled it then took a bite. It tasted just fine, and he soon took out more to wolf down.

"Is all you can think about is your stomach brother?" asked Raistlin from the couch.

"She said we could eat if we were hungry," his brother defended, "Are you hungry too my lady?" he asked kindly.

"No, not now," she sighed sitting next to the Dark One, "Raistlin," she spoke softly, "do you have any plans for getting us back?"

Raistlin remained silent for a long time until Crysania thought he hadn't heard her.

"Not yet, and even if I did we couldn't do anything for I am still far too weak," he whispered, staring off into space.

Caramon had put away his snack, and continued about the apartment. As he reached the study, his eyes were drawn to the thing on the desk. It resembled the TV but it was smaller and had other things attached to it. He examined the object with letters and odd words and numbers on it. Then he picked up the small thing next to it, and suddenly the screen lit up and turned blue. Caramon quickly placed the item down.

"What are you doing Caramon?" asked Crysania and Raistlin soon turned to watch as well.

"Nothing, I just picked this up, and it turned on," he answered.

Crysania then arose, her curiosity getting the better of her, and walked over wondering what it all was.

"It isn't another TV thing is it?" she thought out loud.

"I don't think so. Laura forgot to say what it was."

He jumped a little, suddenly noticing his brother next to him.

"Any ideas Raist?"

Raistlin ignored his brother for the moment, touching the mouse. As he did so, something moved on the screen. Moving it again the three noticed a little arrow roaming about.

"Maybe we should wait for Laura to get back before we do anything else," suggested Crysania.

"Such … technology," murmured Raistlin, amazed as he continued to move the arrow around. Taking a few steps back, he gazed about the apartment, "This whole place is just … I never thought …" the mage seemed lost for words, the sudden realization of how advanced this world was from his own hit him with such force that his mind almost stopped.

He moved away from the computer, letting his brother and the Reverend Daughter play with it. The dark one then found himself scanning over the many books to find something surprising. "The Sword of Shannara," "The Lord of the Rings," "Final Fantasy," "King Arthur," "Tales of Merlin the Wizard," and so on, Raistlin was so perplexed this world seemed to have the histories and stories of other places, and persons. He quickly looked for anything close to the world of Krynn, but found nothing. Dejected and still weak, he slithered away to the couch. Everything was going wrong, his plans were crumbling into dust before his eyes, and now he was stuck in a place with the two people he despised, completely ignorant of all around him. It was almost too much.

"Whoa," Caramon gasped all the sudden along with Crysania.

Sighing, Raistlin turned to glance at the computer again, his eyes growing wide at what he saw. The screen was full of pictures and paragraphs and colors flashing and objects dancing.

"What did you do?" asked Crysania.

"I don't know, the arrow thing was over one of those symbols and I pressed on this thing, and this popped up!"

"I told you to leave it alone!"

"Calm down," interrupted Raistlin, "I'm sure that's supposed to happen," he got up once more and stared at the screen until his eyes began to burn at its brightness. He read a few things not understanding what they were talking about, until something in the corner caught his eye.

"World Wide Web," he read aloud, surely it did not mean a spider's web? "I have a feeling this is bigger than we may think…" he whispered.

All three of them gazed at the web page suddenly feeling scared; this realization that had hit Raistlin now clobbered all of them. They weren't in Krynn anymore.

After this little episode, the trio had backed away from the device and now sat silent on the couch, trying not to be thrown into a panic. Caramon was homesick; Crysania was exhausted and on the verge of tears, and Raistlin was asleep.

"If it were not for him we wouldn't be in this mess!" grumbled the big man, glancing at his brother on the other side of Crysania, "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"What good would have that done? If you had killed him in Istar we would be stuck there during the Cataclysm. If you kill him now we'll be stuck here for all eternity with no where to go."

"Don't you understand what he wants to do? If this mix up had not happened who knows where we could have ended up? Dead would be my guess."

"Raistlin would not have killed us so quickly."

"Oh right, he'd use us then kill us!"

"No, he is not so black-hearted, I can still save him. Surely this detour is an opportunity sent by Paladine for me to persuade his soul back to the Light."

"I'm sure," Caramon turned to roll his eyes, "but when you fail don't expect me to give you any sympathy. I'm warning you now; nothing will change that man's soul!"

"Honey I'm home," cried Laura as she stepped inside and let her bag drop to the floor. Looking at the three sullen characters on her couch, Laura's smile fell and her eyebrow rose. "Geez, you'd think it was the end of the world or something."

Glancing around, happy to not find anything damaged or smoldering, she noticed the computer was on as well as the Internet.

"I see you three were exploring," she then ambled over to the desk and sat down, "its all right, I needed to check my e-mail anyway."

Those on the couch then turned simultaneously and watched as she easily clicked icons, making things pop up, and typing in new information.

"How is that accomplished? What are you even doing?" asked the dark one.

"How it works, you're gonna have to ask a professional. There's a lot of wires and technical mumbo-gumbo that goes along with it. Now what I am doing, I am sending a reply to a friend who originally sent me this letter which we call e-mail," Laura answered quickly typing all the while.

"I don't understand – " said Caramon.

"Its like sending and receiving letters only –" explained Raistlin.

"Faster," finished Laura, "much faster."

"This world is too much," sighed the big man.

"Yeah, but you'll get use to it," smiled Laura.

"I hope so."

Author's Note: Sorry for the really long wait, and the really lame chapter, I have complete writer's block, so hopefully the next chapter will be better. I should have some more time now so the next one may be posted sooner (unfortunately no promises). Thank you faithful readers, I'm writing this for you!


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the day, Laura spent most of her time explaining things about the apartment. The three were very curious about almost everything, especially what they saw on the television. Laura was ready to tear her hair out with all the questions being thrown at her, she felt like she was baby-sitting six-year-olds who continually asked "why?" or "how?"

"Understand now?" she asked Caramon, after telling him everything she knew about the refrigerator.

"Don't waste your breathe with my brother, the idiotic fool," uttered Raistlin, who had the remote in his hand.

"Hey now," scolded Laura, "You don't have to be so harsh to him, goodness! Some people learn differently that's all."

"What do you mean learn differently?" asked Caramon.

"Oh, you know some people are visual learners, some are good with simply reading information, that kind of thing."

"And where did you find out about all this?" asked Raistlin unimpressed.

"Duh … school, where else would I learn about well … different learners," she made a face at her odd wording.

"You went to school?" commented Crysania.

"Of course I went to school, for half my life practically! Didn't you three go?"

Laura was starting to become worried, maybe these folks were actually telling the truth that they came from some medieval, fantasy land. They were completely ignorant of all the technology, even the simple stuff, and now they were surprised she had gone to school. She watched Raistlin flip through the channels, slightly amused by his ever changing facial expressions of curiosity, disgust, surprise, and horror. Crysania sat obediently beside him, though did not seem to be paying too much attention to the screen. Laura wondered what was with their relationship; he seemed completely oblivious to her fawning. And Caramon, who still stood beside her, eyeing the microwave, could probably be labeled 'most normal' but even that was a stretch, but at least he wasn't afraid to admit he didn't understand everything unlike Mr. Ego on the couch.

"Raistlin went to magic school," Caramon finally spoke and Raistlin turned to Laura as if to watch her reaction. To his surprise, she began to laugh.

"Magic school?" she giggled, "Please tell me you're not serious! Was Harry Potter in your class?" she held her stomach as she continued to snicker.

"I'll have you know I was the best! The others feared me, and you will too if you're not careful!" Raistlin spat standing up, while Caramon took a step in front of Laura, and Crysania tensed looking between the brothers.

"Whoa, whoa! Guys, come on, I meant no harm," Laura said stepping around Caramon's big frame, "I didn't know it was so important to you," she still had to try and not giggle as she spoke. "You three are really … passionate, just chill – er … keep your cools."

These people were dead serious about this magic stuff, it was almost scary. Surely Raistlin didn't believe in real magic, it was all tricks and putting on a good show. He did show up in wizard robes … black ones at that, thought Laura. Maybe her idea of opening her home wasn't a good one. She watched as her guests slowly calmed down, and she sighed a breath of relief.

"Who's Harry Potter?" asked Crysania suddenly.

"Huh?" Laura was now searching in the fridge for some supper to heat up, "Oh he's a character from this book," she walked over to the shelves and pulled out a random "Harry Potter" book tossing it on the couch between the two mystical persons, "It's about this kid would finds out he's really a wizard and goes to this school where he has a pile of adventures, I really don't know the story the books are my … roommate's," she stopped in her tracks, "Crap, Becky! How am I gonna explain this to her?"

Laura was soon pacing around mumbling to herself, her new friends watching her as she freaked out.

"Okay … okay … okay, okay … okay," the girl had stopped, standing in front of the TV, gazing at the three rather confused fantasy characters, "What if – no," she paused, "Okay, you're my," she glanced at Caramon then back to those before her, "no … um.."

"How about the truth?" suggested Crysania.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, the truth is just dandy! Welcome back Becky, how was work? Oh and I hope you don't mind I found three strangers in my studio today, they say they're from some other world that doesn't exist! They need to stay with us for a little while, oh yeah, she'll totally believe me!" Laura finished, beginning to pace again.

And Raistlin thought he was the sarcastic one. He raised his eyebrow as his eyes followed the frantic woman about the room.

"You don't have to mention that we're from another world that does exist," Raistlin commented calmly, though emphasizing the word 'does', "Just say were are not from here and happened to run into you and you having a kind heart," his mocking tone rang in his speech and it did not go unnoticed by Laura as she glared at him, "let us come home with you."

"It'll have to do," sighed Laura running a hand through her hair finally calming herself, "Well, I'm going to get dinner started."

"That's what I like to hear," smiled Caramon and Laura giggled as Raistlin rolled his eyes.

The Dark One continued to change the channel on the television. There was so much information, so many things going on. On one channel, a man was declaring his undying love for a girl, on another a man was being chased by two people who called themselves 'police'. The mage finally stopped flipping on a man who was being wrapped in a straight-jacket and covered with chains, and then sealed up in a large trunk and dunked in a pool of water. Before he knew it the man was standing beside the pool taking a bow.

"Magic," whispered Raistlin, Crysania quickly turned to him then back to the TV, smiling somewhat.

Laura glanced over, noticing that the wizard had finally chosen a station; she couldn't help but smirk when she saw the magician show playing.

"You do realize, Raistlin that that 'magic' is just a trick, an illusion."

"How can it be? To escape something like that, the man must have used some magic," replied Crysania.

"Nope, not one drop, now I probably cannot tell you how he did it exactly, and that's the way those magicians want it, but I know for a fact he didn't cast a spell or do a dance or whatever."

Raistlin looked a little disheartened by the news, wondering if there was any magic in this world at all. With that in mind, he suddenly rose and moved to the window, the others watched him surprised by his quick motions. They saw him tense slightly, his thin hands gripping the window sill until they turned white.

"Raistlin, what is it? What's the matter?" asked Crysania worried.

"Please say that you have more moons," the Dark One choked out.

"What?" Laura laughed slightly yet confused by the very odd question, "Sorry pal, we've always had one moon, and I doubt we'll be getting anymore soon."

She couldn't believe these people, magic, multiple moons, swords, dragons, gnomes. It was like they came right out of a novel, they even had the drama too. Laura was surprised to suddenly see the company all cloistered around the window staring at the night sky, which happened to have a gleaming full moon.

"I don't believe it," whispered Caramon his eyes locked on the giant rock in the sky.

"What does this mean?" whimpered Crysania glancing at the dark mage beside her.

"For one, I highly doubt we have any powers be them good or evil, for this moon does not resemble any of ours. In fact this moon doesn't even look like it helps anyone."

As they continued to gaze out the window, Laura shook her head slightly and then tasted the sauce she was making for the spaghetti. Smiling at the taste, she checked on her noodles seeing that they were almost ready. She wondered how long these odd people would need to stay here. Obviously it would have to be longer than she thought; none of them had driver's license or any kind of ID, they were as helpless as infants. Sighing, she drained the noodles, when the door opened.

"Laura we got more of Mr. Kosolowski's mail."

The brunette woman with a knee length black coat, dark blue jeans, and black Chucks glanced through the pile of letters she held and closed the door behind her with her foot. Her hazel eyes darted up and took a double take at the new members of the apartment by the window.

"Uh … Laura?"

Author's Note: Yay! New chapter, sorry for the wait, of course, hopefully this is all right, I'm still trying to figure out where this thing is going, suggestions are cool, oh and if I completely mess up on something from Dragonlance like I say Tanis is Raistlin's father or something (weird example I know) please do not hesitate to correct me (nicely though lol) for I haven't like studied the books thoroughly but I like to try and keep it as correct as I can. Thanks to my readers!


	5. Chapter 5

After a few very awkward moments of the five of them simply staring at each other, Laura broke into a giant smile welcoming her best friend home

After a few very awkward moments of the five of them simply staring at each other, Laura broke into a giant smile welcoming her best friend home. Once introductions were made, Laura soon found herself in Becky's room sitting on the bed trying not to look amused at her friend's very confused and peeved expression.

"All right, give it to me straight, how did this happen?" she asked finally.

"Well," Laura cleared her throat, "earlier today I just so happened to run into these three, who were very lost and frightened and needed a hand. They had no money and no place to go, so I invited them to come stay with us," she concluded.

"Laura … you are a terrible liar," Becky stated as she crossed her arms, "The truth please."

"I think you'll like the lie better, because the truth … well you are simply not going to believe it," she shrugged her shoulders.

Becky paused and raised an eyebrow, "Try me," she finally said.

Laura sighed and began to tell her about the day's events and how the people now sitting on their couch were from some other world with dragons and wizards. Her friend's face continually changed from different bewildered expressions as her brain tried to comprehend what was being told to her.

"That's … not possible," was all her intellect brought forth.

"I tried to warn you, but no you didn't listen to me."

Becky sat by her on the bed, she attempted a few times to speak, but it appeared she could not. After a few more moments, and much thinking, Becky stuttered.

"And … how … how long are … are they going to s-stay?"

"Beats me, they're kind of like children. I was telling the truth when I said they have no money or a place to go. They're completely clueless about almost everything! I don't know what to do with them."

"Well, they can't stay here, I'm not gonna be baby-sitting some crazy weirdos who think they're from another planet! Maybe we should give them to the police or some kind of government people, let them sort it out," Becky suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea," Laura sighed, "Lets do it tomorrow though, its getting late, I made supper, its getting cold –"

"But I –"

"I made spaghetti."

"All right, we'll do something about it tomorrow …" there was a pause as realization hit Becky's memory, "But we promised Josh we would get together and do something with him because it's his day off, and I've missed him!"

Laura had to laugh at that, "You saw him a few days ago."

Josh and Becky had been going out for about million years now. The two were still gushing over each other, but Laura didn't mind since she loved them both to death. It was almost scary how completely perfect the two were for each other. Both loved the exact same things and hated the exact same things. But Josh had a job that took up most of his time and to see him not totally wiped out was a treat.

The three of them had planned on hanging out, most likely in downtown Chicago, tomorrow then perhaps meeting with some other friends at their favorite club. But now with their new "roommates" they had to figure out what they wanted to do.

"Well, I can just take them to the police and you two go and have fun," Laura proposed.

"Aw, I don't want to ruin your day, and Josh hates it when he misses you. Maybe we can do it the day after tomorrow."

"No," Laura sighed, "I don't want to leave them home alone or anything. I'm just going to miss seeing him this one day; it's not the end of the world. Besides, he's your boyfriend, and I think you two deserve some alone time," she smirked raising her eyebrows as Becky smiled and shook her head.

"All right, all right, we will miss you though. But, hey, maybe if you get back in time we can still go out to the club."

"Sure, sounds like a plan to me."

There was suddenly a knock at the bedroom door and Caramon's voice asking.

"Can we have something to eat please?"

Laura couldn't help but giggle as Becky looked somewhat annoyed. The girls finally came out and Laura began to dish out plates of spaghetti. The newcomers were skeptical at first, but soon Caramon was woofing down a few servings, while Raistlin tried not to watch his brother and Crysania figured out how to keep the slippery noodles on her fork.

"Well, I might as well let you all know now," Laura proclaimed after taking a gulp of milk, "Tomorrow I am taking you three down to the police station where you will be taken care of, and will be most likely better off than here."

"And what exactly is a police station?" asked Caramon between bites.

"It's actually a place for criminals, but no worries, I'm sure once they hear that your simply from another world they won't think you are crazy at all," Becky remarked sarcastically.

"Becky," Laura scolded in her "mother" tone which only promoted a snicker from her friend, "Don't mind her, yes the station is for criminals, but the police take care of all kind of problems – "

"So that's what we are … a problem?" uttered Raistlin his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah!" jested Becky, "You're eating all our spaghetti."

The two girls laughed as Caramon turned red. Raistlin was not at all amused, of course, but Crysania seemed to be trying to hide a smile.

"I think what my friend is trying to say is, we simply cannot provide for you. We have lives that cannot revolve around you."

"That's not what I was trying to say," Becky interjected.

"Shush! Anyway, I just think everyone will be much happier if we parted ways, and you were placed into the hands of people who may actually be able to do something for you."

"And if they can't?" asked Crysania.

"Umm … I don't know, but lets try to think positive … ok?" Laura smiled and turned back to her food.

That night there was some discussion on where everyone would sleep. After some heated words, with apparently some kind of underlying meaning, and angry glances, it finally came down to Crysania sleeping in Laura's room, Laura sleeping in Becky's room, Raistlin on the couch, and Caramon on the floor between the couch and the computer desk. By the end, all anyone wanted to do was finally lie down and get some shut eye.

Now tucked away under cozy blankets, her best friend already in dreamland, Laura could reflect on her wild day. What on earth had just happened to her?! And why? What had she done to make karma, the cosmos, and all those other luck-keeping phenomenon completely and totally furious with her? She still wasn't even sure she believed that this trio was from some galaxy far, far away. Maybe they had all been in some tragedy or comas and when they woke up they all thought this way. But it was so far-fetched. And how did they end up in her studio? Someone at the front desk would not have just let them in, and none of the other workers in the building seemed to have recognized them. They were so dang serious about magic and dragons too, maybe she should be on the look out for Frodo and Gandalf too. But she never remembered reading a book about a Raistlin or a Caramon or Crysania. Perhaps because all those other fantasy books were from someone's imagination, if these three were for real there shouldn't be a fiction book about them but a history book. But again, the only thing close to something like they talk about is during perhaps the Middle Ages, but their tales of dragons were simply that tales.

As Laura continued to think, her thoughts became muddled and sleep finally took over. Besides, her mind squeezed out one last coherent thought, tomorrow they will be gone and she would never have to think about them again.

"We've been sitting here forever, what is the point of this?" grumbled Caramon as he sat stumped next to Laura.

Laura sighed and pushed some long strands of her hair out of her face. They had been at the police station for about an hour, sitting along the wall next to the front desk. The station was abuzz with many other goings-ons and Laura was unable to talk to anyone. So, she had given the secretary her name and made sure the three characters stayed in there seats like a mother with a pack of four-year-olds. Caramon had become easily bored and angry with the whole thing and continued to ask why they were there and when could they leave. Raistlin seemed to be sitting patiently, or plotting something, Laura wasn't entirely sure. His eyes looked at everything and absorbing any and all information he could. Crysania also sat quietly next to Raistlin; she still appeared to be trying to get use to her new fashion. She regularly touched or adjusted her outfit, the fabric being mainly soft cotton. But when not studying her new look, the Reverend Daughter glanced at the magazines next to her. There were colorful ones with pictures of beautiful people, ones with a message, and so many others she wondered how people could read them all.

"What's that?" Raistlin suddenly asked making Laura jump a little.

She followed the mage's gaze to a map on the wall of the United States. Taking the opportunity she saw before her, Laura jumped up and encouraged the trio to follow her to the other side of the room. Perhaps this would jog their memories!

"This, my dear friends, is a map of the United States of America! And you are here," she pointed to the corner of Illinois were it said 'Chicago' in bold letters, "Chicago, Illinois."

"What are all these other places?" asked Crysania as she looked all other the map.

"These are the states, fifty of them in total. I can even name them all in alphabetical order! Alabama, Alaska – "

"What's this gray area?" Raistlin quickly cut her off pointing to Canada.

"Oh that's a completely different country, Canada, and down here is Mexico."

"Is that all the land your world has?" asked Caramon rather confused.

"Are you kidding? We got seven continents with numerous amounts of different countries all speaking different languages with different governments. We are a very diverse world," Laura almost couldn't believe what she was saying; apparently this was not doing anything for their memories. She sighed, "Why don't we sit down again."

As Caramon and Crysania moved to sit again, Raistlin continued to gaze at the map as if he was trying to find something within it. Laura stood beside him, raising an eyebrow at him while he ignored her.

"Hey, sorry to tell ya but staring at it won't make it talk – "

"It's such a large world, not something easily taken over," he muttered sending shivers up Laura's back; she blinked a few times at him then stated.

"I'll say, someone tried that already, didn't really work, sit down," she said somewhat menacingly and she began to saunter back to her seat.

Raistlin pondered her words for a moment. He had the feeling that he and his companions were not going to be getting back to Krynn any time soon if at all. So he had considered continuing his plans here, but with no magic and such a vast and rather complicated world that he knew almost nothing about it would be much more difficult to follow through. As he sat back down he adjusted his black coat and stared at the floor, all his plans, his hard work, it was all for nothing, it all laid in ruins. If he ever got back who knew where they would end up? He may have to start all over again! This feeling of being lost, helpless, dependent on someone else made him feel sick. He should be doing something trying to find a solution, but he couldn't he wouldn't know where to start.

"Laura Sinkly?! Laura Sinkly?"

Laura slightly cringed at her last name up stood up and came to the front desk the fantasy characters in tow. One of the head officers soon came and took them into his office.

"What seems to be the problem?" the older yet healthy looking policeman asked.

"Well, um… where to begin? I think my three friends here are a little confused, I was wondering if maybe you could see if they well … exist?" Laura asked straight out.

"Exist?" the officer laughed slightly as he looked at the three, but he did notice that they did not look like they were from around here, "All right give me there names and I'll look them up."

Once he had their names the officer stepped out for quiet awhile, the four of them sat rather awkwardly, Laura was on pins and needles hoping for a answer in her favor, eventually he came back but with a worried and confused look. Sitting down behind his desk, he paused, glancing at them all, and then folding his hands he attempted to speak.

"I really don't know how to say this, but your friends well … they not only don't exist in America, but they don't exist anywhere else … in the world…"

"What?! Your kidding! How is that possible?" Laura looked at them helplessly.

"We told you we weren't from here," Raistlin stated calmly.

"Well what do we do? We can't deport them because they're not from anywhere!" Laura said frustrated.

"I'm not too sure at the moment, um … I'm going to have to speak with the chief of police and what will probably end up happening is they'll have to become U.S. citizens, because like you said, we have no where to deport them. Um… I'm assuming they don't have any friends or family to stay with until a confirmed decision is made?"

"Well – "

"We have dear Miss Sinkly who has opened her home to us," Raistlin proclaimed rather casually.

"Remember what I said last night? I cannot provide for you!" Laura sounded desperate and exasperated.

"But you're the only person we know," commented Crysania.

"Miss Sinkly, seeing as how it appears that you are the only person these people have had contact with, amazingly, I think it would be best that they stay with you. But don't worry, since this is a special case I'll make sure that the government sends you the money to provide for your new housemates."

"I live in an apartment! I have no room for them!"

"I'm sure a decision will be made quickly and they'll be out of your hair in no time," the officer reassured.

"Wanna bet?" muttered Laura under her breath.

Author's Note: Sorry if this whole thing is really super far-fetched but I couldn't think of any other way to have Laura stuck with them. Again suggestions are welcomed, I have no idea how this is all going to end I'm just taking it chapter by chapter. Sorry if this one was boring as well, I'm doing my best in trying to keep it moving!


	6. Chapter 6

Becky and Josh were on the couch playing a video game when Laura came in with a very angry face on. The couple paused and turned to her Becky's face falling into disbelief and annoyance.

"No, please, tell me …"

"They're staying with us until the government figures out what to do with them!" Laura proclaimed as the three fantasy characters finally entered the apartment also looking perturbed.

"What?! …. What?! Are they serious? We can't be taking care of them! I'm not going to be a full time babysitter Laura!" Becky stated standing up and letting her controller fall to the couch.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do-"

"Why did you pick them up in the first place? I mean honestly, what did you think you were doing by bringing them here?"

"I didn't pick them up; they were practically dropped into my lap. I can't help that they decided to land in my studio!" Laura began to shout.

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay, this is clearly turning nasty," piped in Josh, "now just calm down you two."

Becky had told him about their run in with the three newcomers and he almost didn't believe it until now. Taking a glance at them there was certainly something "off" about them. The one in all black looked pretty peeved … though they all did, but him especially. It was if he needed to get somewhere and everyone was wasting his time.

"All right, so you have some new roommates," Josh tried, "it'll probably only be for a little while, and yes, no doubt a challenge but they don't seem too bad," he gave a smile.

The two girls gave him a simultaneous glare that made him sit down slowly, his smile fading. Laura sighed, running a hand over her face and turning slightly to look at her "new roommates."

"Well, how do you feel about this?" she asked not knowing what else to do.

"Mark my words," Raistlin whispered venomously, "I will find a way out of here and back to our world," his hands clenched into tight fists and his dark eyes burned, causing both Crysania and Caramon to take a step away from him.

"Great," said Laura raising an eyebrow, "you work on that," she turned to Caramon hoping he had a normal answer for her, "What about you sword-guy?"

Keeping an eye on his brother, Caramon replied carefully.

"It is inconvenient of course. None of us want to be in this situation, but instead of standing around fighting about it and not being able to change anything, I say, we deal with this as best we can. We … we just need to find the right attack plan," Caramon finished trying to decipher this like a delicate war.

"I like the way you think," Laura smiled causing Caramon to smile back.

"Ah, yes," commented Raistlin slyly, "The ever popular and prepared Caramon saves the day with his tactical way of thinking. We are not at war brother! I sorry to inform you that this is unlike any situation we've been in before-"

"Yeah, well I don't see you suggesting any bright ideas pal!!" cried Becky who clearly had had it with all of them. Raistlin glared at her and seemed ready to attack her, but then suddenly calmed down and smirked.

"You must forgive me, I am not yet an all knowing being.."

"Josh can I stay at your place?" she pleaded.

"If you wanna sleep on the floor, you know how small my place is," he replied.

"Wait, you're just going to up and leave me like that Becky?" Laura uttered completely surprised.

"Laura, I love you," she said coming over and placing her hands on her shoulders, "But I can't deal with this! I'll go mad!"

"Oh, and I can? You all know how our government works; a "little while" could mean two to three months! They're giving us aid to help provide for them, but I can't do this on my own! You can't leave me!" Laura's eyes began to water.

"This is not some hopeless situation," Crysania finally chimed in causing everyone to look at her, "Yes now it looks bleak, we are at the worst part of this journey. Everything is new and frightening and we are all strangers. But that will change … everything will change. We will learn and become accustom to the ways of this world if we should stay so long, and most hopefully, we will become friends or at least get along. We did not mean to come here and wreck havoc, we simply need a place to stay until we find a way home."

There was a pause, and the group finally seemed to calm down. Raistlin glanced at Reverend Daughter and smiled causing her to blush slightly and smile weakly back.

"That was a nice speech Crysania," proclaimed Becky, "but it still doesn't make this apartment bigger."

"All right Becky, go and live with Josh, I'll try to handle this … mess as best I can," stated Laura trying to play the guilt card like her mother would with her.

"Oh Laura!" Becky cringed knowing that tone of voice, "How about this, I'll sleep at Josh's place but I'll technically still live here."

Laura grinned and gave Becky a big hug making her squeak and almost fall over.

"That sounds just fine to me my dear!" she laughed.

"Finally! Can we go out now? The club will be closed by the time we get going!" pronounced Josh turning off the video game and TV.

"Oh right the club," Laura suddenly turned back to the three and began to ponder.

"I'm sure we can leave them here Laura, they won't hurt anything," Becky persuaded not wanting another fight to start.

"Leave them here? Didn't you hear Crysania?" the trio's eyes grew wide at Laura, "They want to learn and become accustom to our ways. Let's start the lessons!"

Raistlin glared at Crysania..

--

"What's a club anyway?" asked Caramon as they walked along the busy sidewalk.

Even though it was late the city was thriving as if it was the afternoon. People were coming in and out of buildings and running across the street trying not to be hit by racing taxis.

"Well it's not something you hit someone with," Laura laughed watching as Becky and Josh walked quite a bit in front of them they're arms around each other, "It's like … well … hmm…" Laura thought back on her fantasy books trying to think of something they could relate to, "Oh it's like a tavern, you know they sell drinks and sometimes food, there's a bar and whatnot. But at a club they have music and dancing."

"Oh," Caramon paused, "The taverns I've been to sometimes had music and dancing," he grinned.

"Not like this," was all she said as they finally arrived at a place called "Rhythm" and opened the door. The company was blasted with the beat of "Boom Boom Pow" by the Black Eyed Peas. They all squinted as colorful lights danced and spun around the dance floor where the club-goers were moving and swaying to the music. As they all sat down at some vacant tables Laura yelled to the newcomers.

"Fun no?"

"This can't be healthy for you! Especially your ears!" cried Crysania wincing as the next song seemed to be even louder.

"Aw, you get use to it," commented Becky, dragging Josh onto the dance floor.

"I've never seen dancing … like that before," Caramon stated watching in amazement as the medium crowd on the dance floor moved their bodies in every which way each seeming to have their own style.

"You just move to the music!" after an awkward pause Laura tried to get them drinks, "You guys want anything to drink? Caramon?"

Since Caramon was the most normal of the group, Laura was beginning to favor him and didn't mind one bit if they became friends.

"Uh … ale?"

"Which kind?"

"Pardon?"

"Nevermind … Raistlin?"

The dark mage slowly turned to her a dangerous look on his face.

"Nevermind … Crysania?"

"I don't think I …" she faltered glancing at Raistlin.

"I'll get you a water," Laura then quickly left the table glad to be freed from them for a few minutes.

As she stood at the bar waiting for their drinks, she took the opportunity to gaze about the room. She couldn't help but smile at Becky and Josh as they danced their own silly way, but then she couldn't help but sigh, her jealousy of their happy relationship creepy up from the back of her mind. Laura had been through grade school, high school, and college (not including bars and other get-togethers) and had yet to find the right person … or just one person. The opposite sex seemed to avoid her at all cost. Everyone told her that one day some one would come and sweep her off her feet. They told her in junior high that there would be someone for her in high school, and then they said he would be at college. "You just haven't found the right guy yet." "You're mature and intelligent guys must be intimidated by you." "Maybe they see you more as a mom or a boss than a girlfriend." "I don't see why guys don't like you Laura; you have a great personality. You're so sweet and trustworthy." All the excuses were making her sick. She finally concluded that she obviously must be unattractive or even hideous, everyone contradicted her saying she wasn't so. She couldn't figure out, then, what the problem was, what she was doing wrong. As the drinks were placed before her she tried to place the thoughts into the back pocket of her mind. Obviously there was nothing she could do about it, and the single life certainly had its perks, after all these years she was finally starting to become use to the idea of being "alone" and on her own in the world … it was almost empowering.

By the time she got back, Caramon was actually dancing … well trying to dance, with a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair. Laura laughed slightly as the big man tried to move with the fast beat of the music, but the girl didn't seem to mind his awkwardness at all as she continually danced closer and closer to him. Setting the drinks down, she noticed that Crysania looked rather appalled by it all and Raistlin was … she sighed … stewing in his own juices. Sliding over to the white clad girl Laura asked.

"Is he always like that?"

"What? … Oh, no I don't think so. Sometimes he can be understanding and even kind, but I will say that it is rare. He's just Raistlin."

"I'll say," she glanced over at him and he was staring right back at her daggers in him eyes, Laura simply rolled her eyes and turned back to Crysania, not caring anymore, "How long have you two been together?" she suddenly asked.

"Together? Not … not very long, I suppose," she answered not realized the actual question that Laura was asking.

"Huh, I'm surprise you've stayed with him this long-"

"I've had just about enough of this!" grumbled Raistlin as he began to stand up. Not wanting him to cause a seen Laura jumped into action.

"Aw, come on Mr. Grumpy Pants!" she said laughingly causing Raistlin to stare at her wide eyed and shocked at her address, "How … how about a dance?"

Laura had no idea where she got the courage and guts to ask the dark mage to dance. She never asked anyone to dance, not even her close friends, but apparently desperate times called for those desperate measures.

"Never," spat Raistlin. He began to walk around the table and was headed for a stormy exit if Laura hadn't grabbed Crysania and stopped him in his tracks by stepping in front of him.

"All right, if not me, then why not Crysania here? Poor girl hasn't been asked by anyone to dance, and she looks awful lonely-"

"Please Laura this isn't-"

"And besides, if you leave where are you gonna go huh?"

With that last remark Raistlin knew he was stuck and he gritted his teeth, his eyes burned with the fury of a thousand suns. He did not need this! He was one of most powerful men alive and here he was in a room of fools and he could not leave! He could not take must more of this, of these people and their stupidity, and, in short, of this world. He only hoped one day when he was a god that he would find this world again and destroy it once and for all. Quickly he turned from the women and sat back down in his chair at the table grabbing Crysania's water and taking a couple sips.

"What a jerk, I don't know how you put up with him!" Laura said to Crysania but before she could answer Laura continued, "Well since he stiffed us out of a dance you wanna just come dance with me?"

"I'd rather not actually, I don't think it would be very proper …" she watched the dancers as the music got even faster, then all looked possessed to her.

"Proper? Honey, you gotta learn to have some fun and not be under the thumb of grumps over there. Here we'll wait until the music slows down somewhat and then just watch me and you'll get the hang of it. Remember you wanted to learn our ways? Caramon's got it!" she laughed as they turned to watch the warrior dance to the beat of Daft Punk.

Eventually Laura pulled the Reverend Daughter onto the dance floor and before she knew it Crysania was smiling along with Laura as they danced and even clapped to the music. Crysania tried to stop herself a few times, feeling the burning gaze of Raistlin on her back but Laura was always there to bring her back and basically force her to have fun. She finally came to realize that they really weren't in Krynn anymore, Raistlin's plan was put on hold, and though she wanted to get back as soon as possible, why couldn't she have a little fun and appreciate a new culture? It wasn't really hurting anything. Crysania couldn't help but marvel how so many people could be in a room together and just have a good time. There were no fights or angry words everyone was just dancing and laughing and having a couple of drinks. If only their world could be like this.

On the ride home both Caramon and Crysania slept while Raistlin was every watchful. But his mirror-like eyes were on neither of his two companions but on the woman driving the machine. He would have to keep a very close eye on her. It seemed every move she made determined his future … for now.


End file.
